


This Used to be My Playground

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: I don't even know why I'm posting this. This has to be the darkest thing I've ever written. Anyway, MAJOR Angst warning. Don't like, don't read. I refuse to say anymore..





	This Used to be My Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t sue, yadda, yadda, yadda. 
> 
> A/N: This takes place about 3 or four years after the battle with Belial/MaloMyotismon. 
> 
> Warnings: Major Angst and darkfic alert!!!!!!!!! If you don’t like fics like this or can’t handle them, then don’t read. Otherwise grab a few boxes of tissues and proceed. Considered yourselves warned so please don’t flame me.

_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be my childhood dream_

 

            Ken looked at the desert as he stood among the ruins of his once mobile fortress. He never told any of the other digidestined, but there was a part of him that missed being the Digimon Kaizer. If he ever had, they’d have shut him out of their little tight-knit group, especially a certain redhead.

 

_This used to be the place I ran to_

_Whenever I was in need_

_Of a friend_

 

            The happiest times in his life since Osamu’s death was when he and Daisuke were in this strange digital dimension. It didn’t matter to him if they were fighting each other, evil digimon, or just goofing around with their partners. In this untouched world, there were no overprotective parents, no leeching media, no greed and pushy agents.

            Here, Ken was able to let go and be himself and Daisuke made sure that he was never lonely. The redheaded leader also went to great lengths to make sure his introverted best friend never reverted back to what he called ‘Kaizer’ mode, in spite of how many times Ken had secretly wished to.

            At least then, he wouldn’t have to go on alone. As the Kaizer, he’d had made sure Daisuke wouldn’t stray far from him.

 

_Why did it have to end_

_And why do they always say_

_Don’t look back_

_Keep your head held high_

_Don’t ask them why_

 

            “Why Dai?” Ken whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. “Why did you leave me?”

            Just like his brother, his beloved redhead was cruelly ripped from his side. This time, death came in the form of consumption. No one could understand how Daisuke had contracted the disease three years ago,  he just started to become less and less energetic, slowly fading away before their eyes.

            Ken had been the last to leave his bedside, refusing to let go. He had insisted that the boy had only fallen asleep and would wake up soon. Only when did Daisuke’s body begin to grow stiff and cold did he fully realize that his friend would never wake again. They had to heavily sedate him that day so the other patients could get some rest.

 

_Because life is short_

_And before you know_

_You’re feeling old_

_And your heart is breaking_

_Don’t hold onto the past_

_Well that’s too much to ask_

 

            “You promised you’d never leave!” he yelled to the sky.

            The other digidestined had tried to comfort him, and when he refused to come out of the depression he allowed himself to sink into, told him to accept that there was nothing he could do. Daisuke was never coming back. “Life moves on, Ken,” Takeru had said. “It’s not good to live in the past,” Hikari added.

            “Easy for you to say,” the indigo haired teen muttered, sinking down to the sand. “You still have your loves I don’t.”

 

_No regrets_

_But I wish that you_

_Were here with me_

 

            Ken shivered, now that it was night in the Digital World. But he still refused to move. “If you were here Dai-chan, you’d have Flamedramon start a fire and we’d be telling each other ghost stories by now,” he whispered to himself, not caring if the little green digimon coming up to him heard or not. Wormmon, was dragging a dusty piece of dark blue and gold fabric behind him.

            “I miss him too,” the caterpillar digimon said sadly, immensely worried for his partner. He was used to Ken’s bouts of depression and self-doubt, but he’d never seen his partner like this. It was almost as if a black shadow had crept into his heart and refused to move out. “We really should go back, Ken. It’s late and you’ll catch a cold.” The indigo haired boy said nothing, just sat there, leaning against the fortress wall.

            Ken however didn’t refuse the fabric as Wormmon handed it to him. He looked at the torn fabric and smiled faintly. The little digimon had found his old Kaizer cape. He thanked his partner and draped the cape around him, feeling slightly warmer.

_Well, there’s hope yet_

_I can see your face_

_In our secret place_

_You’re not just a memory_

_Say goodbye to yesterday (the dream)_

_Those are words I’ll never say (I’ll never say)_

            Stroking the tattered cape, Ken let his mind drift back to when he had finally revealed himself to Daisuke. That had been the day he realized just how much the redheaded nuisance meant to him.

            He smiled again, first remembering his love’s surprise as he removed his tinted glasses then the feel of Daisuke’s arms around him as they both went sailing down the gravelly hill. How he wished he could feel those arms around him now, but the obstinate leader of the digidestined would never return to the Digital World. Ever.

 

_This used to be my playground (used to be)_

_This used to be our pride and joy_

_This used to be where we ran to_

_That no one in the world could dare destroy_

            During his ride on Stingmon to the desert, Ken had noticed that the Digital World hadn’t changed since their last trip, which was only a few months ago just before Daisuke became too weak to leave his bed. It never changed at all, just remained the same as it had since when they had discovered it.

            One would think that there would have been at least some damage after the attempts the various evil digimon had made over the years to either rule or destroy it. But there wasn’t a single blade of grass out of place or a leaf missing. Only the ruins of Piedmon’s castle on Spiral Mountain and Ken’s old fortress were the only reminders that evil did exist in this paradisiacal world.

            “Too bad the real world isn’t like this, ne Wormmon?” the indigo haired teen asked, loathe to leave his memories.

            “Actually, I think there’s a lot of good stuff in your world Ken-chan,” the little caterpillar replied.

 

_This used to be our playground (used to be)_

_This used to be our childhood dream_

_This used to be the place we ran to_

_The best things in life are always free_

_Wishing you were here with me_

Ken sighed, letting the cold night air seep into his body to match the cold darkness in his heart. “Wormmon, why don’t you go see if you can find anything to make a fire with,” he asked his half-dozing partner.

            “Sure thing, Ken-chan. Um… are you going to be ok by yourself?” Wormmon asked still immensely worried, sensing that the darkness in his human’s heart had grown darker over the past few hours.

            “I’m fine Wormmon,” Ken said forcing a smile, “I’ll be waiting here.”

            “Ok then.” The little green digimon left and entered the dark and empty ruins once more.

            When he was certain Wormmon was gone and not likely to check up on him anytime soon, Ken rose, placing his D-3 and D-Terminal on the cape, and began walking. It didn’t matter where, just as long as he could get away. He didn’t want anyone to find him until after he’d done what he had planned. Since his beloved Daisuke was refusing to come to him, he’d do something about it.

 

            Late in the next afternoon, the digidestined had finally found Ken’s body deep in the desert after receiving a frantic email from Wormmon and searching all night and day. It looked like the boy had fallen asleep while sunbathing, a serene smile on his lips and his normally pale skin a bright red. But what had them speechless was the dry and baking blood on the sand and boy’s wrists.

            “I knew I shouldn’t have left him!” cried a distraught Wormmon “Why Ken-chan?! Why did you do it?”

            “K-Ken no baka!!!!!!” Miyako sobbed into Hikari’s ams.

            Taichi and Yamato solemnly started to lift the corpse.

            “No,” Wormmon said jumping onto Ken’s body. “We should bury him here. He was happiest here.”

            The digidestined nodded, agreeing with the digimon’s request. “I’ll go get Digmon,” Iori said quietly, before going to search for his partner.

 

            Once they had place the marker on the grave by the ruined base and said their final goodbyes, there wasn’t a dry eye among the humans or their digimon. “Please be happy wherever you are,” Hikari whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks in torrents as she hung something on the grave marker. “We’ll all miss you, Ken.”

            After the last of them left, the last rays of the setting sun hit the necklace hanging on the marker, causing the three crests strung on it to glow a soft lilac and reddish orange.

 

            ~Owari~


End file.
